


It’s got me loving you, madly

by opetimaeus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gertrude is alway in this breefly, M/M, Oz is a cute little shit, ch 1 is fluffy :v, gobblepot, i am in hell, i am trash i am sorry, it has smut soo, jim is crushing hard, smut would be in chapter 2, this is kinda shitty probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opetimaeus/pseuds/opetimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow James finds himself going to Oswald's club very frequently, and thanks to that he over heard something he shouldn't had..but maybe he should</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart and Soul

It was a strange sensation; it was noon, the clouds where dark, the streets where wet and cold, people crossed the street, and somehow James found himself at Oswald’s club. It was rather dark and elegant like always, it was his day off, and somehow you walked in like somehow you owns the place, and Butch or Victor didn’t complain, maybe it was already a habit for you to be in the club, after that incident with Cobblepot’s mom you found himself trying to actually be a friend to him, something that surprised you more than anything, you make your way up in front of the stage but not Oswald to be seen, Butch made a gesture that said “Back room”, but instead of waiting you nodded and made your way up to Oswald’s Private Room, why where you there in the first place? To comfort him? Get information? You don’t even know anymore, every part of you is in a trance, every sense is clouded by thoughts of him, was it his Icy Blue eyes? The way he smiled? The way he called you James? You need answers and that’s why you were here right? To get answers?

“You are right there James, just knocked on the door” you thought trying to process everything that you are going to say but instead you heard a soft tune and soft voice, it was Oswald., signing, it was so delicate, like if his feelings where being gushed out by every word he sang, you open the door slightly just a peek inside, just to see what would make him make that wonderful voice

_“Heart and soul”_

You looked as Oswald say on the bed, next to his mother whom she was bandaged up and luckily recuperating, she smiled as she heard him sign; you guessed it was a request from her that made him sign that way.

_“I feel in love with you”_

But the way he sang, it was like if he need to let out feelings deep within and your hear made a rapid beat and you wondered if Oswald ever loved anyone before, you loved Barbara, you like Leslie, but why did the thought of Oswald someone hurt you so much. You paid attention to Oswald’s actions as he sang

_“Heart and Soul, the way a fool would do, madly”_

_“Because you held me tight”_

Oswald’s arm wrapped around his stomach, like if he was somehow imagining someone holding him , it made you sick, you wanted to burst through the door and actually hold him,,you couldn’t take it, what is happening to you?

_“And stole a kiss in the night” “_

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored”_

_“Lost control and tumbled overboard, gladly”_

_“That magic night we kissed”_

_“There in the moon mist”_

You observed not his mother’s reaction but Oswald’s. the way his eyes are shut, imagining that scenario of him being kissed by his loved one, being hold tight, something James would probably kill to do, he would do anything just to have one moment with Oswald, maybe during the course of the entire incident you feel in love with him, even if it sounds sickening to even hear it, the thought of you not holding him drives you insane.

_“Oh! But your lips where thrilling, far too thrilling”_

 

God he wanted to kiss him, make his face flush, have him gasp for air as you kiss, touch his face and kiss every little freckle on his face, God knows you wanted to make a noise, to protest to let him know you arrived. For him to pay his attention towards you.

_“Never before were mine so strangely willing”_

_“But now I see, what one embrace can do”_

_“Look at me, it’s got me loving you, madly”_

_“The little kiss you stole”_

 

_“Held my heart and soul”_

Right after he finished his mom clapped and smiled and cleaned some tears from her eyes, you observed the way Oswald smiled and blushed a tint of pink in his face

“Oh my darling!” His mother spoke, “How beautifully you sang it”

You noted that she held her hand and looked at him, strangely he looked upset or sad

“Tell me darling, where you thinking of someone you love?”

He froze, he looked up at her and choked out a nervous laugh

“Mother..how can you…how did you?”

His face looked puzzled

“A mother always knows” she said placing a small kiss in his hands

God you wanted to leave, you should fucking leave, this is a private conversation! You should stop before your heart gets crushed.

Oswald stayed quiet, his lips forming a while line, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Is it a man?” His mom suggested

You almost choked and revealed your cover, if hiding behind a door is considered a cover

“…yes” he said, softly like if he was breaking the rules, like if loving someone was forbidden to him.

“His name is…” He stayed quiet like if Oswald was gathering up the courage to say the name out loud

“..James…James Gordon”

 

You froze, he said your name and you saw how his mother shifted towards the door and that was your queue to get the fuck out of there and to the hall, you quickly sat in a chair waiting for them to come out, you tried your best not to look flustered, too look as you always have, professional.

“James! My Old friend” Oswald smiled and walked slowly towards you, trying to be careful on his leg.

You gave a small smile and saw how his mother walked up towards you.

“Hello Mrs. Kapelput”

She smiled and said her hello’s and made her way towards butch.

“Good bye Oswald, I am going home now, it was good to see you, and stop bye more often would you?”

“I shall mother, take care”  He made a gesture towards Butch to probably keep her company and make sure she is safe when he drops her off

 

Oswald looked at you again, his eyes where shinning and he looked beautiful in the dim light but you did your best not to crack and kiss him, you wanted him to tell you about his feelings, not start in the wrong foot.

“To what do I owe this visit James?!”he sounded calm and collected, we made our way to one of the booths in the corner of the room, it was just me and him, and victor at the door.

"Just stopping by, wondering how your mom was, but..I can see she is doing well”

“Much better thanks to you and all you have done for us, I can’t thank you enough James”

“No need to thank me” Jesus Christ the feeling to want to hold him is intense and you are in balls deep for this man.

“Hey I came here actually, to ask you something”

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Well yes..I was wondering”

God this was hard to do! You were about to bolt but the look in Oswalds eyes drew you in even more

“Yes?” he asked curious

“Would you mind, having dinner with me, Friday night” shit shit I did it! Fuck my life! He looked at you intensely, his face turned so different shades of red and you wondered if you can make him do that again but right now is not the time for that. With a shaky breath Oswald finally gave his answer

“…yes!”


	2. For the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire ch is on Oswalds POV since the first one was in Jims

You looked at yourself in the mirror looking at the well-tailored suit that you specifically picked out for this date with Jim, it was form fitting, and elegant, and somehow your face lit up at the thought of just having a casual dinner date with the one person you had ever had romantic feelings for. You looked out the window and the sky was still dark, it has been that way for the past few days, you hear a knock on the door it is exactly 7pm on the door.

“Come in” you said looking at yourself in the mirror one last time.

“Boss, Gordon is here” Victor said as he gave you a sort of smile of his

“Thank you, I will be right out..” you grabbed your phone and the wallet, in case of emergencies you thought, even if you took EXTRA percussion so NO ONE interrupted this night.

Slowly you made your way to the main hall, and there he was wearing an elegant black suit and tie, very appropriate for him, handsome as always, you can see him smile and walking towards you.

“I thought you couldn’t look more dashing in a suit, I guess you proved me wrong” James indicated, making you blush, something you found yourself doing frequently while he is around

“James, thank you for such kind words, you yourself look rather dashing as well”

Your eyes made your way to his, he looked happy.

He placed a hand on your shoulder” Shall we be on our way?

“Y-Yes! We should”

He guided you towards his car and opened the door for you, “Such a gentleman” you thought

“It may snow tonight” James indicated with a smile.

“It has been a while since it snowed in Gotham actually, last time I remember it was….”

When you looked up, James had not even started the car but he was looking straight at you.

“James?” your voice trembled a bit

“Your eyes…”

“w-what?”

James gave a small smile and leaned in, touching your cheek making you feel the warmth of his touch.

“They are beautiful, especially when you smile”

You froze, clearly this was all a dream, you were on your way to have dinner with Jim Gordon, the very man you have been in love with for months, and he just complimented you.

“Thank You James” you stutter out trying to sound as calm as possible James started the car and in no time, you arrived to an Italian restaurant on the far east of town, somewhere almost no one could bother you.

“I took percussion also” said James “I want you to enjoy this night”

He quickly got out and made his way to open the door for you.

“Such a gentleman James Gordon” I exclaimed a smile spread across my face.

“Well you are my date after all, I must impress you after all”

That made your heart flutter. He was actually trying to make you enjoy this

We slowly walked towards the door as we realized that snow started to fall, he opened the door and talked to the waitress.

“Reservations for Gordon”

That somehow shocked you, he really went all out to make you feel special.

The area you two where sited was private enough so you could can talk in peace no interruptions, except for the staff.

“So” he exclaimed looking rather nervous if you say so yourself

“Do you like the place?”

“I do! I-It’s lovely!” you looked around and smiled at him occasionally, his eyes never left you.

“Oswald” he said, rather serious

. “Are you happy to be on a date with me?

” “W-what of course I am! I really wanted this...”

“I have to confess something, and this can either…ruined the date or…”

You stayed silent waiting for him to continue

“The truth is, that when I invited you out..I overheard you…with your mom”

Your stomach did a flip, you wanted to throw up, but you didn’t, try to keep a composure, an elegant one like your mother said.

“But, this is not a pity date, far from it”

Somehow that reassurance made you relax

“I got rather jealous thinking that emotion you felt was ..well not for me”

James looked nervous, his features where soft but his cheeks had a dusty shade of red, you wondered and always thought if he blushed that way with Barbara or Leslie.

“I do like you Oswald, and I am even willing to make this work somehow”

He was being honest, he was actually confessing to him and you wanted to cry, for the first time in years someone actually was genuinely confessing to you, it was no joke or prank, not like the ones people used on you back at High School.

You…” your hands shake and you give James your hands, and he holds them tenderly “Are not joking?”

“Oswald..Why would I joke about dating you?.. Yes it is stupid considering our jobs but….I am willing to give you a try, not The Penguin but you Oswald Cobblepot”

You look at him and just nod a “Yes” because God knows your voice is stuck in your throat and you cant help but smile at him at the rest of the night, during your meal he told you stories of his family and how he almost never saw his father, James told you things that most people in Gotham won’t really know

Already at the end of the date you look out the window and see the snow fall, you found your resolve for the night the moment James confessed to you.

“James” you said your hands rather cold from the climate change around you,

“Are you free tomorrow?”

James looked at you and nodded , “Yes, why?”

“Come with me” You said walking towards the exit and waiting for him to pay for the meal he insisted on paying himself.

We walked towards the car and gave directions towards a Five Star Hotel near the area. “Oswald?” Jim asked looking at you as he parked in front of the hotel.

“It’s late” An excuse of course “I..Is this okay?”

“I..I” James stuttered out blushing like crazy getting out of the car and opening the door for you, grabbing a coat and made your way in.

“It’s on me James” You quickly registered and got a suite

\---

“Holy Shit! Cobblepot”

James looked around the room, "this looks expensive I can’t possibly let you pay this by yourself."

You paid for dinner, it’s the least I can do… Besides it looks like it is going to Snow heavy tonight”

You smiled sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, you observed as James removed his coat and jacket, you noted how good James looked on a black vest, his muscles marking every time he moved.

“James…” you found your mouth moving slowly, your body was moving slowly towards him, and before you realize, there you are, in front of James Gordon . “I..Thank You”

Somehow you wrapped yourself around him, embracing him. God he felt good to hug. Strong arms wrap around you pulling you close, warm hands find their way to your face forcing you to look at him and suddenly, a warm kiss is placed on your lips, making your head go blank, kissing along your jaw and neck, making your knees weak. A hand was around your waist, and the other was roaming your body, slowly pulling your own coat off, making you slowly feel the chill of the room. But that feeling of coldness vanished quickly as you felt strong hands on your waist once again, grabbing a handful of your ass. The noise you made was extremely embarrassing but it had an effect on Jim, you felt his arousal started to poke your hips.

“James..?” you looked at him, waiting for him to really looked at you, and once he did his voice was trembling

“You want me to stop?”

“No! N-No umm please sit down!” You said as you removed your vest, tie and dress shirt and descanted them somewhere in the room When you look at him he was sitting on the bed, looking at you, James eyes where already slowly turning darker.

Quickly you were on your knees, getting comfortable so your leg would not be a bother. Your hands made their way up his thighs and started to zip him down and unbuttoning his dress pants.

“O-Oswald” he growled out. Never not once looking away from you. You pulled down his pants along with his boxer briefs, freeing his cock of to the cold air of the snowy night and the room. You grabbed him and gasped, his bigger than you imagine, pulsing in your hands, precum already leaking, you brought your face closer to it, pressing it gently to your check and then kissing the base softly, you heard James gasp and you looked up, straight to his eyes, you wanted him to look at you straight at you, You wanted him to know how much you loved him, how much you wanted to make him cum, how much you really wanted him. you started licking the base of his cock upwards, up to the head, He tasted delicious, he was so hard and your brain stop functioning. You shifted your mouth was at the head, sucking and sucking until you couldn’t take much of him, you pulled and gasped.

“God!” James exclaimed “You are making it difficult for me not to take you right now Oswald” you gave his cock one last kiss and got closed to it, looked at James and smirked.

“What stopping you, Detective”

That did it, that sent James over the edge, he got up and carried Oswald towards the bed, almost throwing you to the bed and yanking your pants off. But once James did, the smirked plastered across your face was evident

“You?” James said as he looked at you. You were wearing a black lace lingerie, with knee high socks, the panties where laced but clear.

“Like what you see Detective Gordon?”

Is not like you hoped you would get to be fucked by James but no one knows when the opportunity will strike.

My God! Oswald!” James roamed his arms around your thighs parting your legs so he could have a good look at you. James lips quickly met your inner thighs, marking you, everywhere he could.

“Jesus Christ” James gasped quickly pulling that very nice lingerie off you, leaving only the thigh highs.

James reached for the drawer next to you and pulled out the lube.

He looked at you, as your legs are spread and trembling.

You licked your lips and he opened the lube up and covered his fingers with it to stretch you out.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked you.

“James, if I was not sure I wouldn’t have worn that”

“Noted!” He gave you a smile and kissed you as his lubed fingers made their way to your entrance, slowly inserting one finger in, making you get used to it. And slowly a second one

“God!” you gasped, it felt good just by doing this.

He bit down your neck, grabbed your hips it was electrifying as his fingers fucked you and the sense of time and place disappeared from your brain and the only thing you could do was chant three words

“James Fuck Me! JamesFuckMe!” over and over again, you gasped as his fingers left you, and the feeling was then replaced by something hard against your entrance James started to slowly pushed into you.

“Oswald” James groaned out and everything went blank in your brain, he felt too good to be true.

“M-Move!” you barely gasped out as James slowly moved his hips, increasing his peace smashing inside against your prostate.

For the first time You, Oswald Cobblepot where a loss for words the only thing you could do was moan and gasp James name as you felt him pulsing inside at you, and before you knew it, the only thing you could see where stars as you came all over your stomach, and held into James as he filled you up so much that when he pulled out, you felt him drip out.

You hugged him and he hugged you, like the world was crashing down and there is nothing you could do but hold into him.

“Oswald” James said while panting “I love you”

Your heart once against skipped and for the first time in your life there was someone other than your mothered that cared for you, with a smile and a kissed you said

“I love you James Gordon”

 


End file.
